Alone
by Alcandre
Summary: Usagi is left without her friends and must fight alone. Why are the scouts acting like this?


Title: Alone  
Author: Alcandre  
Rating: PG-13 (language and violence)  
  
  
  
This is really spur of the moment type thing. I don't own Sailor Moon or the Cabbage Patch Kids. I know, big shock for everyone but it is true. Anyway, on with this really random story.  
  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Just a month ago was when it all started. I was getting tired of being looked at as just a dumb blonde. Even Mamoru thought of me as one. So, I took it upon myself to straighten things out. I started studying. I would stay up late studying for a quiz or a test, I did my homework every night, no matter how many yoma attacks there were, and I rarely went to the arcade.   
But that didn't seem to be enough for my friends. One day, I was late for a senshi meeting because I stayed after school to talk to the teacher about some extra credit and Rei and Makoto chewed me out. They didn't even give me a chance to explain. I went home that night and cried. I felt like I had failed them.  
That night, I cried myself to sleep. And in the middle of the night, Luna woke me up.  
"Usagi, what's wrong?"  
I sniffed. "Nothing Luna."  
"That's a lie."  
I turned to look at her. "I'm just a little upset." I stated, wiping the tears off my cheeks.  
Luna nuzzled my chin. "Tell me."  
I sighed and closed my eyes. "I'm just so tired of being seen as a dumb blonde. You know how much I've been working on my homework lately." Luna nodded. I continued. "Well, no one has changed their opinion about me. I am still a stupid girl who just happens to be the Moon Princess."  
Luna laid down on my chest and looked me in the eyes. "I don't think that." she said. "I think you are a wonderful girl who cares about everyone she comes across."   
I smiled and gave Luna a pat on the head. "Thanks, Luna." She smiled and seemed to wink at me. "Oh," I added. "Could you not tell anyone what's going on?"  
"Why?"  
"I'll get over it." I gave a small smile. "No need to worry anyone or make them even more irritated with me."  
That helped, having someone to talk to. I started confiding in Luna and then later in Naru. I felt like I couldn't talk to any of the senshi, they just didn't take me seriously.  
One morning, I got up late because I stayed up a little too late the night before studying for a Math test the next day. So, as a result of that, I got to school late, got detention, and I was running late for the senshi meeting. Luna had met me after school like she usually did, so we can talk about the day and what was going on the Sailor Senshi world.   
"How was your day, Usagi-chan?"  
Luna and I were practically best friends now. "Fine, Luna-chan." I said. "I just got up a little late."  
"How did the test go?"  
I stopped walking and sighed dramatically. "Well,"  
Luna gasped. "Nani? You stayed up all night studying for that test."  
I smiled. "I got a 93!"  
Luna gave a very un-Luna like yell. "Do it, Usa!! I knew you could!"  
I grinned and started running, realizing how late I was. Luna clung to my shoulder, still congratulating me.   
I got to the shrine a few minutes later, out of breath and very sweaty.  
I paused in front of Rei's door. "It's okay, Usagi-chan." Luna whispered. "I'll help."  
I nodded and opened the door. Ami was helping Minako with some Physics, Makoto was groaning over a book, and Rei was scribbling away on some notes. They all looked up when I opened the door.  
"It's about time, Odango Atama!" Rei shouted.  
I sighed and stepped in. "Gomen nasi, minna. I was held up at school."  
"With detention I suppose." Ami said, surprising me and everyone else in the room.   
I looked at the floor. "Actually, hai..."  
Makoto groaned. "Kami, Usagi. Were you late for school?"  
"Hai." I whispered.  
"Minna," Luna started, but Rei cut her off.  
"Usagi, we don't need you here today. We were just about to start talking about the new enemy and we can do that without you. Just leave."  
I stared at her in shock. "Demo-"  
"Leave, Usagi. Please." Minako said softly.  
I felt tears gather in my eyes. They were kicking me out of the meeting? I was their leader, they couldn't do that, could they?  
"Get it through your thick head, Usagi!" Rei shouted. "We don't need you!"  
That was when I finally realized that they thought the same thing about me that everyone else did. I was a stupid blonde ditz who didn't know anything.   
I held back a sob. "I'll leave, Rei-chan." I said, emphasizing the term of affection. "I'll be at home when you guys DO need me."  
With that said, I turned on my heel and ran down the steps and across the street. I didn't realize where I was going until I looked up and saw Mamo-chan's apartment building. I took Luna off my shoulder. "I'll be back, Luna. Maybe Mamo-chan will listen."  
She nodded and sat on her haunches with a concerned look on her face. "I'll be right here." she whispered.  
I smiled, tears still falling down my cheeks and I walked into the building and rode up the elevator. When I got to Mamo-chan's door, I knocked softly and held my breath as I waited for him to answer.   
The door opened a crack. "Usagi?" I heard him say.   
"Mamo-chan," I started.  
"Listen, Usagi, I don't have time for you to visit right now. I have a huge project due tomorrow and I really need some peace and quiet."  
"Demo, Mamo-chan,"   
"Iie, Usagi. I need to concentrate. I'll see you tomorrow." The door closed in my face.  
I held back another sob. Now Mamo-chan didn't want me around. This was definitely not my month.   
On the way home, Luna tried to comfort me. It didn't help. I felt so alone. Sure, I had Naru and Luna but I wanted all my old friends too.  
A scream interrupted my thoughts. I glanced at Luna and nodded. And off I ran, to save whoever was in trouble.  
When I got to the place where the scream was, I made my speech and jumped in front of the small girl being attacked.   
"Hurry," I whispered to her. "Go ahead and leave."  
She nodded and quickly ran off, only looking back once.  
I turned my attention to the yoma. It was ugly. It looked like a very deformed Cabbage Patch Kid. The head only had one eye and the mouth was twisted in a sneer. The hair was very thin, so thin it just didn't seem to exist. And, well, the body was just really big and mushy looking.  
Just wanting to go home, I threw my tiara at the mutant doll but it didn't even seemed fazed by it.   
"Luna," I shouted. "What now, there's no one to weaken it for me."  
"I don't know," Luna said. "Just keep trying your tiara."  
I nodded and turned back to the yoma. But it just sneered even wider and leapt at me. You would think something that size wouldn't be able to jump that far, but it did and I went down to the ground with a thud, the thing on top of me.  
"Umph." I blinked my eyes rapidly trying to clear the black from my vision. That's when the pain started. I felt I sharp point on my shoulder. I gasped in pain and looked over. The yoma had a huge sword in my shoulder, driving it deeper very slowly.  
"Sailor Moon!" Luna cried.  
I refused to cry out in pain. So, I kicked this ugly doll in the stomach. It grunted but didn't move and just continued to stab me. Well, the pain was really getting to me so, I kicked even harder and continued doing so until that stupid, ugly, deformed, and very winded yoma rolled of me. I jumped up, grabbed my rod, and dusted that baka yoma.   
However, right as the yoma disappeared, I felt myself fall to my knees. I glanced at my shoulder and, through blurry eyes, show blood running down my arm like a river during the flood season.   
"Usagi!" I heard.  
I slowly lifted my head and noticed Naru running towards me before I passed out.  
  
****************************************************  
  
I woke up very confused and hungry. I slowly opened my eyes and turned my head to look around.   
"Be careful, Usagi-chan."  
I gasped and my eyes widened when I noticed Naru beside the bed in a chair. "Nani?"  
She smiled. "Your shoulder is in bad shape." She said.  
"Demo-"  
Naru cut me off by putting a damp rag on my shoulder.   
"Owwwww!" I yelled.  
She grimaced. "Gomen."  
"It's okay."  
We stared at each other for a second then I spoke up, "How long have you known?"  
"Since the first time you saved me." She said sheepishly.  
I gasped. "How?"  
"Oh come on, Usagi-chan. Back then, you were so clumsy and Sailor Moon was so clumsy. I just put two and two together."  
"How did you know where I was today?"  
"I followed you away from Mamoru-san's place. You looked upset and I didn't want you to do anything drastic."  
I looked down. "I wouldn't have done anything." I sighed. "At least not today."  
Naru took my hand. "I was still worried about you."   
"Arigato." I said, giving a small smile.  
"No problem."  
Luna jumped on the bed. "I'm glad that's out of the way."  
Naru smiled. "Luna and I have been having a catch up session."  
Luna smiled. "Hai. Now Naru knows everything about the Moon Kingdom and such."   
After that, Naru, Luna, and I did everything together. We had our own little study session and Naru even started going with me when a yoma attacked. What's weird about the attacks is that none of the other senshi were ever there. I usually had to fight it by myself, and that proved to be really hard. But luckily, Naru and Luna were there to lend a hand if I needed the yoma distracted or something.  
One time I was fighting a yoma in an empty parking lot behind a huge bookstore. The yoma looked like a giant book with sharp teeth and gnarly hands. It was tough and I was having a hard time. It kept throwing bookmarks, of all things, at me. I had the biggest paper cuts I had ever seen all over my body. Then, before I had time to even blink, a sharp pain hit my left leg and it never seemed to stop. I looked at my leg and saw the yoma smirking and its teeth in my leg with blood all over its face and my leg.   
That's when I cried out. I was in pain and that damn book didn't stop. And then I lost it. All the stress and depression of the past month caught up with me and that yoma never knew what hit it. After it was dead, bookmarks and all, the pain came back in my leg. That book probably had rabies.  
"Usagi-chan!!" Luna and Naru shouted.  
I looked up and smiled. "I hate it when a book takes a bite out of me." I said weakly.  
The next day, I was allowed to wear pants to school after I showed the principal my "boo-boo." I told him that a dog bit me the night before on my way home from Naru's house. He bought it and gave me a pass to show all my teachers. I went through the rest of the day in pain. I limped from class to class with Naru helping me. I got wierd looks from everyone, but I wouldn't make eye contact with the other senshi.   
On my way back from lunch, I was talking to Naru as I limped as unnoticalby as I could, when two boys ran into me at top speed. Not having both feet to keep my balance, I fell against a locker and then fell to the floor, landing on my left leg.  
The entire hallway got quiet. Everyone was probably waiting for me to start bailing. But I didn't. I just stood up, leaned against the lockers, and held back the cry of pain. Naru ran up to me.   
"Usagi-chan, Kami, are you okay?"  
I nodded. And with a shakey voice said, "I'm fine." I looked up at her and then noticed the other senshi standing across the hall watching me. Looking over their faces, I couldn't see any emotion except on Minako's face. She actually looked worried.  
I blinked and held back the tears that threatened to fall from the pain shooting through my body. Kami, it hurt like crap!!  
I felt those damn tears start to fall. Now, the others will see that I haven't changed. Why, oh why, did I have to be such a baby?  
"Usa-chan!" Naru gasped. "You're bleeding again!"  
A gasp sounded through the hallway and I looked down. She was right, blood was seeping through my pants leg. Suddenly, I felt another hand on my shoulder. Looking up, I blinked in surprise. It was Minako!  
"Usagi." she said simply.   
I just looked at her. She was talking to me!  
"Gomen." She took my hand. Then I felt other hands supporting me. Around me were the other senshi.   
"Nani?" I asked.  
Rei smiled sadly. "We'll talk later."  
And we did. It turned out that they all wanted to see how I reacted to them being mean to me and not seeming to care what happened. Pluto came to them one day and told them to test me. She told them that I needed to be stronger and more sure of myself. I was very mad at Pluto but I got over it. Rei told me how much she hated being such a jerk to me and apologized a trillion times.   
I asked them if Mamoru was in on it too. They said they didn't know anything about that.   
'Well,' I thought. 'He has some explaining to do.'  
My leg is better, I am respected by the senshi, Naru and I are inseparable, Luna is much nicer to me (we're like sisters), and well, Mamoru and I have decided to take a break from each other. Actually, I decided that. I still can't get over how he treated me. And he wasn't even in on the Pluto scheme!   
I still get wary of my friends every so often. I don't want to go through what I went through for that month again. That was Hell! And not just Dante's Hell but a different kind. One where you're alone and in pain all the time but you didn't do anything to yourself to get there, depressed and happy at the same time, and wishing, with all your might, for things to go back to how they were. And, oh, the heaven I felt when I went to the first sleepover after so long. And to have the senshi beside me during battles again! I have gone from Hell, to purgatory, to pure heaven. I love life when just a few weeks ago I would have been happy with death. Life is worth living and it's all because of the friends I have.  
  
End  
  
  
  
Well, there it is. A really random and rambling story. I was extremely depressed when I wrote this but I feel much better now. Oh, I don't own Dante's Inferno. It belongs to, duh, Dante! Please, please, please review, I know things just really kind of stopped and got better but I wanted to show how forgiving Usagi is. She went through hell and she still loved her friends. Usagi is the most pure- hearted person and I wish I could be just like her.   
And all Usagi and Mamoru lovers, I'm sorry about them taking a break. I love the couple too, but I knew even Usagi wouldn't just run back to him after what he did. Sorry, but it seemed just too trusting. But they do get back together, of course, and have Chibi-Usa!  
Love ya'll lots and I love response on this!!!!  
  
  
Alcandre  
broadwaybaby_2002@yahoo.com 


End file.
